


Let's Be Troubled Teens

by Animeow1200



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Karasuno, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, The first years are up to no good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeow1200/pseuds/Animeow1200
Summary: Hinata: i have an ideaKageyama: noHinata: it'll be greatTsukishima: no it will not
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 331





	1. All Ideas Are Good Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: i feel like i'm having a mid-life crisis at age 15

**Hinata Shouyou** added **Kageyama Tobio** , **Tsukishima Kei** , **Yamaguchi Tadashi** , and **Yachi Hitoka**

Tsukishima Kei: why?

Hinata Shouyou: just listen for a moment

Yachi Hitoka: i don't like where this is going..

Hinata Shouyou: hear me out

Hinata Shouyou: wait, everyone needs to be here for this

Yamaguchi Tadashi: present!

Hinata Shouyou: ok, where is Kageyama?

Kageyama Tobio: here

Hinata Shouyou: hold on a sec

**Hinata Shouyou** changed their name to **Hinata**

**Hinata** changed **Kageyama Tobio** to **Kageyama**

**Hinata** changed **Tsukishima Kei** to **Tsukishima**

**Hinata** changed **Yamaguchi Tadashi** to **Yamaguchi**

**Hinata** changed **Yachi Hitoka** to **Yachi**

Hinata: much better

Tsukishima: what now?

Hinata: i have an idea

Kageyama: no

Hinata: it'll be great

Tsukishima: no it will not

Yamaguchi: wait, i wanna hear this

Tsukishima: shut up, Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi: sorry, Tsukki

Yachi: i'm listeneing, go on

Hinata: ok

Hinata: i feel like i'm having a mid-life crisis at age 15

Yachi: huh?

Hinata and I was like "what am i gonna do?" then i thought of something

Hinata: i have a proposition for each and every one of us

Hinata: after watching Stand By Me and IT, i have come to the conclusion that i want to be a teen like them

Yamaguchi: umm can you explain a bit more?

Hinata: that's the thing, i'm not sure how to explain other than being a 'troubled teen' but that's not the entirety of it

Kageyama: and what does that have to do with the rest of us?

Hinata: usually in movies with those kinds of teens, there are five of them

Tsukishima: no

Hinata: w a i t

Tsukishima: i'm not doing that

Hinata: we don't have to copy them but can we at least have our own little group and go on tiny adventures and keep secrets from the world?

Yamaguchi: that sounds kind of fun actually

Yamaguchi: i'm in

Yachi: same

Hinata: i knew you two would get me

Hinata: Kageyama? (;﹏;)

Kageyama: i don't know about this...

Hinata: (ToT)

Kageyama: alright, fine

Hinata: YAY

Hinata: Tsukishima?

Tsukishima: no

Hinata: Tsukki :(

Yamaguchi: Tsukki :(

Yachi: Tsukki :(

Tsukishima: ...

Tsukishima: fine

**Hinata** changed the chat name to **Troubled Teens**


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima: ...i've heard enough for one day

**Troubled Teens**

Tsukishima: what are we supposed to do to be 'troubled' teens?

Hinata: i dunno, get in wild situations together

Hinata: first we gotta get closer

Yachi: Hinata is right! if we're gonna do this, we have to become closer

Hinata: yeah! like what's your darkest secret?

Tsukishima: there's no way i'm telling my darkest secret

Hinata: ok, then just tell any secret

Hinata: i'll go first

Hinata: i actually have a lot of money saved up for no reason, i just don't like spending money

Yamaguchi: wait, how much?

Hinata: idk, last time it checked ¥20,726

Yamauchi: and when exactly was the last time you checked?

Hinata: i think last year

Yamaguchi: so what are the chances the number has gone up dramatically?

Hinata: very likely, but counting money is too much work

Yachi: i put ranch dressing on my pizza

Tsukishima: you W H A T ?

Yachi: l i s t e n it tastes really good

Kageyama: i can squirt milk out of my eye

Tsukishima: ...i've heard enough for one day

Yamaguchi: no Tsukki, stay

Tsukishima: fine

Tsukishima: but you guys better not tell anyone this

Tsukishima: EVER

Hinata: we promise

Tsukishima: ok

Tsukishima: i often watch a lot makeup video and buy a lot of makeup

Kageyama: h u h ?

Yamaguchi: i...wasn't expecting that

Yachi: do you, like, practice makeup on yourself

Tsukishima: yes

Hinata: that's so cool!

Tsukishima: wait, really?

Hinata: hell yeah!

Tsukishima: oh

Hinata: what, did you think we'd insult you or something?

Tsukishima: something like that, yeah

Hinata: silly Tsukki, this is a judge free zone

Kageyama: Yamaguchi didn't go yet

Yamaguchi: ok, my turn

Yamaguchi: i'm bisexual

Yachi: woah! i thought i was the only one

Hinata: same!

Kageyama: are all of us bisexual?

Tsukishima: i'm pansexual, actually

Yamaguchi: omg

Yachi: thank you for telling us, Yamaguchi!

Hinata: that was very brave of you!

Yamaguchi: (^^ゞ)

Hinata: do we all feel closer yet?

Tsukishima: a bit, yeah


	3. Complimenting Each Other; Hinata Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: i'll start by complimenting each one of you

**Troubled Teens**

Hinata: ok, next step on getting closer is...

Hinata: complimenting each other!

Kageyama: did you look up steps?

Hinata: no, but that's a good idea!

Hinata: i'll start by complimenting each one of you

Hinata: starting with Yachi

Yachi: yay!

Hinata: Yachi, you're such a hard worker and i'm really glad you're our manager 

Hinata: also, your skin looks really soft

Yachi: (≧∀≦ゞ

Hinata: Kageyama, your serves are amazing and your sets are the most perfect sets i've ever spiked

Hinata: mostly because my past setter was not really a setter but still-

Hinata: if i remembered that i have a ridiculous amount of money saved up, i would most definitely buy you all the milk you want

Kageyama: ...all the milk i want?

Hinata: yes

Hinata: Yamaguchiiii

Hinata: your serves are amazing too! i get really excited to see them

Hinata: i want to connect your freckled with a marker so i can make constellations

Hinata: you remind me of stars

Yamaguchi: omg-

Hinata: Tsukishima, even though i'm jealous of your height and we didn't really get along before,

Hinata: I'm really glad we have the chance to become closer because tbh you're an awesome person

Hinata: and i really want to see you wearing makeup, i bet you'd look really nice

Tsukishima: oh..uh...thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next four chapters will be the other first years giving compliments (◕‿◕✿)


	4. Complimenting Each Other; Yachi Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi: that'd be the best thing ever

**Troubled Teens**

Yachi: i'll go next

Yachi: Hinata, it's really amazing how you're so nice to everyone you meet

Yachi: even your rivals and i just think that's really admirable

Yachi: and you don't need to be jealous of Tsukki's height when your jumps makeup for your height

Yachi: i enjoy seeing the look on people's faces when they see you jump for the first time

Hinata: thank youuu

Yachi: Kageyama, even though you really intimidated me when i first met you,

Yachi: you're actaully really adorable, like???

Yachi: i don't think people would think of you to be the type of person that buys a carton of milk every day

Yachi: it's not even a carton, it'd a juice box with milk in it

Yachi: once i saw the vending machine accidentally give you two and you had the happiest look on your face

Kageyama: i like milk (・・；)

Yachi: yes, i know

Yachi: Yamaguchi, 

Yachi: if you were a box of crayons, you'd be the giant name-brand one with the built-in sharpener

Yachi: that's just how amazing you are

Yachi: you're really kind to everyone and I bet when you sneeze, glitter flies everywhere

Yamaguchi: that's an odd accusation but i will try to sneeze glitter just for you

Yachi: that'd be the best thing ever

Yachi: Tsukishima, for some reason whenever i imagine you i imagine a teddy bear

Yachi: i think you'd give the best hugs ever existed

Tsukishima: would i? i don't necessarily hug people

Yachi: !!!! there's only one way to find out!

Yachi: sorry if these compliments are a bit awkward

Yachi: i really tried to sum up my thoughts

Yachi: actually, let me try again

Hinata: nono you did perfect, Yachi!


	5. Complimenting Each Other; Yamaguchi addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi: y e s f l o w s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realized that I'm terrible at thinking of compliments

**Troubled Teens**

Yamaguchi: my turn!

Yamaguchi: Hinata, i really idolize how you light up a room once you walk in

Yamaguchi: like you're the embodiment of the sun

Hinata: Yamaguchiiiiiii ♥（ﾉ´∀`）

Yamaguchi: Yachi, you are the only female first year that talks to me and doesn't hope to get Tsukki's email address out of me

Yamaguchi: so thank you for that

Yamaguchi: and you're really nice to be around

Yamaguchi: it's like positive energy flows from

Yachi: f l o w s ?

Yamaguchi: y e s f l o w s

Yamaguchi: Kageyama

Yamaguchi: i look up to you so much as a volleyball player and i wish someday i'll be as good as you

Kageyama: with enough practice, you will

Yamaguchi: Tsukki, you've been my best friend since forever 

Yamaguchi: you're a really great friend and i really hope we never drift apart


	6. Complimenting Each Other; Kageyama and Tsukishima Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima: brb, crying

**Troubled Teens**

Kageyama: ok, i suppose it's my turn

Kageyama: uhm

Hinata: take your time (=^_^=)

Kageyama: i guess

Kageyama: i feel safe around you guys and i like your company

Yamaguchi: now use a jemoticon

Kageyama: ᵔᴥᵔ

Yachi: omg

Tsukishima: brb, crying

Hinata: this is too much for my weak heart

Yamaguchi: i feel reborn

Yachi: today is an amazing day

Hinata: i'm so happy rn

Hinata: there's one thing that'd make me happier

Kageyama: what?

Hinata: it's your turn, Tsukki (◕ᴥ◕)

Tsukishima: okay

Yamaguchi: you can do it, Tsukki!

Tsukishima: i guess i don't hate being around you guys

Tsukishima: and

Tsukishima: i kinda

Tsukishima: consider all of you my friends

Hinata: YES THAT MADE ME VERY HAPPY

Yachi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yamaguchi: YOU BROKE YACHI, TSUKKI

Tsukishima: I DIDN'T MEAN TO HDGDSAGSHSGD

Hinata: HE KEYBOARD SMASHED OMG

Yachi: THIS REALLY IS THE BEST DAY EVER

Kageyama: I-

Yamaguchi: TSUKKI

Tsukishima: CALM DOWN 

Tsukishima: AND STOP YELLING

Hinata: NEXT PRACTICE, I'M HUGGING YOU

Tsukishima: NO YOU ARE NOT

Yachi: GROUP HUG

Tsukishima: W H A T

Yamaguchi: G R O U P H U G


	7. The First Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka: really? because i could've sworn i saw all you first years group hug???

**KARASUNO**

Nishinoya: ??? what was that??

Hinata: I have no idea what you are talking about

Tanaka: really? because i could've sworn i saw all you first years group hug???

Sugawara: what????

Daichi: they what?

Yachi: that's peculiar

Tanaka: Yachi, did you not climb onto Tsukishima's back?

Kiyoko: wha-

Yachi: i will neither confirm nor deny

Ennoshita: leave the first years alone

Nishinoya: never

Tanaka: never

Yamaguchi: that's mean!

Yachi: leave us alone!

Hinata: yeah!

Nishinoya: Suga, the babies are bullying us!

Tsukishima: says the bully

Tanaka: now all of them are ganging up on us!

Kinoshita: not all of them

Kageyama: >:(

Kinoshita: ok, now all of them

Sugawara: ...

Daichi: just

Daichi: just get changed for practice

-

**Troubled Teens**

Yamaguchi: (・・；)

Kageyama: does...does being a 'troubled teen' mean keeping everything a secret?

Hinata: yes

Hinata: and we cannot say anything about this gc

Hinata: we must be as mysterious as possible

Tsukishima: Tanaka keeps looking at us

Hinata: shun him and Nishinoya

Yachi: sir yes sir! (￣^￣)ゞ

-

**KARASUNO**

Tanaka: huh?

Sugawara: what happened this time?

Nishnoya: they're ignoring us now

Ennoshita: ..ignoring you?

Nishinoya: yes!

Ennoshita: surely that's nonsense

Ennoshita: Hinata

Hinata: yes?

Ennoshita: are you ignoring Nishinoya and Tanaka?

Hinata: nope

Tanaka: Hinata

Hinata: ( ￣＾￣)

Tanaka: see!

Ennoshita: that's not very nice

Narita: it's funny

Narita: but not nice

-

**Troubled Teens**

Hinata: change of plans

Hinata: just shun everyone

Hinata: besides Daichi

Tsukishima: is that really necessary?

Hinata: absolutely

-

**KARASUNO**

Hinata: ( ￣＾￣)

Yachi: ( ￣＾￣)

Yamaguchi: ( ￣＾￣)

Kageyama: ( ￣＾￣)

Tsukishima: ( ￣＾￣)

Nishinoya: EVEN TSUKISHIMA?????


	8. Sleepover Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima: of course you do
> 
> Hinata: of course i do (๑￫ܫ￩)

**Troubled Teens**

Yachi: so like

Yachi: my mom is leaving for the weekend cause of business stuff

Hinata: ...are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting

Yachi: yupppp

Yachi: do you guys wanna have a sleepover?

Hinata: absolutely

Yamaguchi: wait, really?

Yachi: yes, really

Yamaguchi: then yes!

Yachi: now waiting for other replies

Kageyama: sure, i'll go

Yachi: yay!

Yamaguchi: Tsukkiiiiii

Tsukishima: i'll go

Hinata: yay! troubled teens bonding time!

Yachi: so, i've never actually been to a sleepover

Yachi: what should we do?

Hinata: i have ideas!!

Tsukishima: of course you do

Hinata: of course i do (๑￫ܫ￩)

Hinata: first off, movies!

Yamaguchi: you mentioned a movie before that i haven't seen

Yamaguchi: i think it was called Stand My Me ?

Hinata: you

Hinata: you've never seen the cinematic masterpiece that is Stand By Me ????

Yamaguchi: no (・・；)

Kageyama: me neither

Hinata: i-

Yachi: Hinataaaaa we can just watch it at the sleepover 

Hinata: can we watch Mean Girls too?

Yachi: M

Yachi: Mean Girls? (・・；)

Hinata: you've got to be kidding me

Yamaguchi: what else should we do?

Hinata: well, we could also paint each other's nails

Yamaguchi: ..isn't that kind of girly?

Hinata: silly babyguchi

Hinata: gender doesn't have anything to do with it, it's a matter if you want to or not

Yamaguchi: right, sorry

Hinata: it's fineeee

Tsukishima: um

Tsukishima: can i

Tsukishima: bring makeup?

Yachi: yes, do that!!!

Hinata: 100%

Hinata: we'll also need a bunch of food (which i'll take care of)

Kageyama: milk

Hinata: yes, Kageyama, i will get milk

Kageyama: （・ｗ・）

Yachi: very adorable

Yachi: so on friday, we all go to my house after practice?

Yamaguchi: sounds good to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna update once a month. I hope that's okie with you guys ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


	9. Who's Doing What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: right Kageyama?
> 
> Kageyama: yeah
> 
> Tsukishima: (・＿・) doubt

**Troubled Teens**

Hinata: alright, who's coming to the market with me

Hinata: Kageyama

Kageyama: why me?

Hinata: you don't want to?

Kageyama: ..i didn't say that

Hinata: (◕‿◕✿)

Yamaguchi: hmmmm

Yamaguchi: something doesn't feel right when you guys are by yourselves in a public setting…

Yachi: you're right

Yachi: Tsukishima

Tsukishima: no

Yamaguchi: Tsukki

Tsukishima: no

Tsukishima: they aren't babies, they can take care of themselves

Hinata: yeah!

Hinata: i'm the oldest taking care of our youngest

Tsukishima: .

Tsukishima: nvm i'm going

Yachi: ok, that settles it then

Yachi: Yamaguchi, do you mind helping me while those three are shopping?

Yamaguchi: i don't mind :)

Yachi: :)

Tsukishima: Hinata, Kageyama

Tsukishima: if you don't behave yourselves, i swear-

Hinata: nothing's gonna happen

Hinata: right Kageyama?

Kageyama: yeah

Tsukishima: (・＿・) doubt

Yamaguchi: wait, Hinata, didn't you say you don't like spending money?

Hinata: actually, I don't like spending money on myself

Hinata: but I'd happily go bankrupt for you guys ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Yachi: awww Hinata <3

Yamaguchi: <3 !!

Kageyama: 3>

Kageyama: wait

Kageyama: how do i turn the 3 around

Tsukishima: ...you don't

Tsukishima: it's <3

Kageyama: i figured it out

Kageyama: Ɛ>

Tsukishima: ……


	10. Tsukki Stresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: i knew you would say something like that!
> 
> Hinata: that’s why Yamaguchi is going to do it
> 
> Yamaguchi: this is my time

**Troubled Teens**

Tsukishima: never in my life have I felt so embarrassed

Tsukishima: i hate it here

Tsukishima: i decide to look after these two idiots out of the goodness of my cold dead heart and what happens???

Tsukishima: we almost get kicked out

Tsukishima: end me now

Yachi: how'd you guys almost get kicked out??

Tsukishima: dumb and dumber started arguing about what kind of frozen pizza to get and they almost knocked down an entire isle

Yachi: they what?

Kageyama: in my defense

Kageyama: Hinata was being dumb

Hinata: that's a stupid defence!!

Tsukishima: i'm getting grey hairs

Yamaguchi: no giving Tsukki grey hairs >:0

Yachi: let's not argue, guys

Yachi: Tsukishima, are they behaving now?

Tsukishima: fortunately

Hinata: Tsukishima is scary when he’s mad (¤﹏¤)

Hinata: hold on, i’m gonna do something dangerous

Tsukishima: i swear if you do anything i will shave your head

Hinata: i knew you would say something like that!

Hinata: that’s why Yamaguchi is going to do it

Yamaguchi: this is my time

\--

**KARASUNO**

Yamaguchi: since birds beaks are made of the same material as fingernails, theoretically I can bite into the beak of a bird

Ennoshita: ...excuse me?

Sugawara: i knew I should've went to sleep earlier

Nishinoya: Yamaguchi finally snapped

Tsukishima: are you kidding me?

Hinata: good job babyguchi :D

Yamaguchi: :D

Yachi: g u y s

Yachi: t h i s i s n t TT

Kageyama: i think that is the point

Hinata: we can retreat now

Tsukishima: again, are you kidding me???

Sugawara: i definitely should've went to sleep earlier

\--

**Troubled Teens**

Tsukishima: why

Yamaguchi: needed to make things interesting


End file.
